Honey, I shrank the slayers
by mccee
Summary: The trio's plan to screw with the slayer back fires and Faith and Buffy end up Three feet tall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm afraid, this is not mine.

.A/N this is another Boris story.

Andrew, Jonathan, and Warren were planning the next big attack in the slayer, "I can use my magic bone, and do a spell." Jonathan suggested. Andrew flipped through a big book off spells randomly, "Here use this one, it will make her power smaller." Jonathan read the spell and chanted as he waved his magic bone over herbs in a bowl, things started to smoke and they then knew the spell was cast. Mean while over at the Summers house Faith and Buffy were sitting on the couch talking. Xander walked in and just as the spell took affect, Xander blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No he wasn't, Faith and Buffy had become three feet tall. Buffy hoped off the couch and walked over to Xander, she tugged on his pant leg and he looked down at her. "What happened why am I so small?" Xander picked her up, "I don't know, lets go find Giles." Xander grabbed Faith's hand and took both Buffy and Faith to Giles.

Giles looked up when he heard the bell on the door to the Magic Box jingle, "Good God Xander what have you done ?" Xander glared at Giles, "I didn't do it! We were all talking and then, boom short people!" Giles sighed and took his glasses off to clean them on his shirt. "Buffy, Faith do you know what happened?" Buffy and Faith exchanged glances. "We were talking one minute then I got all short." Faith complained angrily, "Yeah, so I asked Xander what happened and he didn't so we thought you would." Buffy explained plainly. Willow, Tara and Dawn then walked in, "Oh my God! Little people!" Dawn said running over to Buffy and Faith. "Oh, it's just you guys." Willow and Tara walked over to Xander and Giles, "What happened this time?"

Everyone sat down to talk about what happened, "I can do a locater spell to see if it was a spell that did this." Willow offered. Giles nodded his head, "That seems logical, would you like to start now?" Willow nodded excitedly, and began the locator spell. "It's at Jonathan's house. Well in front of it." Willow said confused. "Lets go," Xander grabbed his keys and they all headed to Jonathan's house.

A/N this is just a starter chapter, like a trial run, so sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is not mine, that hurt. Really bad.

Last chapter: Xander was talking with Buffy and Faith when the shrunk.

Xander drove the gang over to were Jonathan lived. As soon as he had stopped the car both Faith and Buffy jumped out ready to kill whoever or what ever did this to them. Buffy tried to kick in the door, but she couldn't kick high enough so she kicked a whole in the door. Annoyed even more now she crawled through the whole and opened the door just as the rest of the gang had reached the porch. Jonathan came running down the stairs followed by Andrew and Warren. Jonathan starred open jawed at the two short slayers, Warren smirked, and Andrew cooed. "Oh my god they are like so little. Jonathan what did you do? Their all small and cute." Faith hated being called cute and was having no part of this, "I'm not cute you, you GRRRRRRRR." Faith ran full blast at Andrew who jumped out of the way so she hit Jonathan. Jonathan was knocked down by faith as she started to kick him. "I'M NOT CUTE!" she yelled as Giles pulled her off Jonathan before she ruptured his kidney. Buffy and Faith had planned this on the way into the house, Faith would distract everyone and Buffy would get some answers. Buffy pulled Andrew to the side to get some answers. "How, and why did you do this to us?" Andrew smiled at Buffy, "We didn't mean too, we were trying to make your power source smaller. But I guess that Jonathan said it wrong cause he just made you all small. And apparently your voice squeaky." Buffy glared, "Andrew!" Giles turned to see Buffy talking to Andrew and sighed walking over and picking her up.

"Buffy, we need to focus. Andrew is not the problem, Jonathan and Warren are." Buffy glared at him, "But he told me what they did!" Andrew smiled, he didn't really like being evil because ehe wasn't very good at it, but he liked helping the slayer. She saved him a lot. And She was not beating him to a bloody pulp. "Yeah, I did. I can help reverse it." Giles set Buffy down and whispered, " Take Andrew back to the house. We are going to tie Jonathan and Warren up, get them to talk about how they did this exactly. We'll all meet you back there." Buffy nodded and pushed Andrew toward the door. Andrew laughed as she pushed him out the door and down the porch, "Jonathan sucked at this, really. You're still all strong like." Buffy was annoyed with Andrew but she even laughed at that. Andrew wasn't so bad, after all he was trying to help her. "Why are you helping me? I thought the three of you were trying to kill me?" Buffy looked up at him. "We were, but I don't really like being evil, I'm not very good at it. Plus you saved me a lot, and you kept Jonathan from killing himself and all that, so I don't really want to kill you." Buffy smiled, maybe Andrew wasn't so bad after all.

Andrew and Buffy arrived at her house half an hour later, he had to keep stopping so Buffy wasn't left behind. Her little legs are to short to keep up with me, Andrew thought. "Buffy do you want me to carry you?" Buffy was taken by surprise at his question, "No why would I?" Andrew sighed, "You can't keep up with me." Buffy frowned and shook her head. "I'm not a little kid, I can keep up." Andrew sighed again and stuck his hand out for her to take. "Fine, I won't carry you. But you have to hold my hand. I don't want you falling behind, and not being able to cross a street because cars can't see you and you get hit by a car." Buffy glared, but took his hand. Andrew sat down on her couch and waited until the others got there. The gang arrived a few minutes after Andrew and Buffy.

"What did they tell you?" Buffy asked as Giles walked in. Giles sighed and shock his head. Faith on the other hand had something to say, "They wouldn't tell us anything. They said if we didn't return Andy over there they wouldn't tell us anything. But I had fun kicking them in the stomach." Buffy laughed, Faith's favorite activity was hurting people of course she had fun. Andrew looked worried now, "You aren'y going to kick me in the stomach too, are you?" Faith smirked and shrugged, "Maybe, depends on if you help us. And if you ever call me cute again."

A/N sorry for the shortness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: They are in Giles house by the way.

"Fix us!" Buffy yelled to Andrew.

"I'm trying! It's harder than it looks." Andrew yelled back.

"How? Willow could do this a lot faster!" Faith yelled.

"Because Jonathan is paranoid and but a protection spell on his spell to make it unbreakable. I have to figure out what that is so would you please stop being annoying little twits!" Andrew shouted.

"They are not twits Andrew and if you can not act like an adult, I will treat you like a child." Giles warned.

Giles turned to Buffy and Faith, "You two go patrolling Andrew will need a little time to fix the spell.. Spike will go with you." Spike walked in as his name was said and smirked.

"Come on rug rats, time to hunt." Spike grab both of their hands and pulled them out the door. Faith and Buffy were quiet most of the way to the cemetery, neither of them had much to say and were more focused on keeping up with Spike now their legs were so much smaller. Spike too was also aware of this changed and slowed his pace so that they could keep up. "So you birds used to being all short now?" Spike asked with a smirk trying to lift the heavy awkward silence.

"Shut-up Spike! It's not funny." Buffy snapped at him.

" Cool it B, he's to stupid to realize that although we are smaller that him we can still kick his." Faith smirked right back.

"I'd love to see you try. You barley come up to me knee pet, how do you expect to take down a fully grown Vamp?" Spike asked as he light a fag.

Faith and Buffy exchanged a look and the looked up at Spike. They both knew that even thought he was a vampire master he was no match for the two of them, no vampire was. Silently they two counted to three and attacked him. With in minutes they had him pinned, and were laughing as he pushed them off himself.

"Oi! What was that all about?" He demanded an answer annoyed.

"You said we couldn't take you and looks like we did." Faith smirked.

Spike suddenly understood what Andrew had been talking about, they were annoying little twits. Well they defiantly could be. The rest of patrolling was pretty boring, same old fight, dust, and go home routine. Spike did most of the fighting and dusting, since neither Faith or Buffy could reach a vampires heart. One time Faith had Buffy climb up her back to stake one, but Faith lost her balance and Buffy fell over.

When the three returned home Andrew was trying to fix the spell that Jonathan used. "Hey guys. Buffy, Faith, I've been told that I have to apologize for what I said. So I'm sorry. Now go away." Andrew said without looking up.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and then walked into the kitchen to find Giles.

"Hi Giles. Anything new?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"Sorry no, Jonathan is very paranoid as Andrew had said. He also knows what he is doing apparently." Giles said as he sipped from his tea.

"Giles. Is someone out side?" Faith asked looking at the backdoor that's knob turned slowly.

Giles turned slightly and saw it too. The knob turned back again. He was curious if the door was locked. . "Girls, get under the counter." Giles hushed the two and slowly approached the door. He checked to make sure it was locked. And saw two or three figures in black move around in the back yard. They were heading to the window that showed into the kitchen.. Giles hushed and motioned for the girls to come over to him from under counter. "Listen very carefully. I believe Jonathan knew exactly what the spell would do. Warren, Jonathan and another person are outside right now. Stay here. Spike and I are going to find what they are doing." Giles got up and got Spike.

"What are we doing?" Spike asked.

"Jonathan knew what he was doing. And now they are outside." Giles said as he opened his front door . Jonathan, Warren and unknown man turned around.

"Where are they?" Warren asked pulling a gun out of his belt.

Giles put his hands up, "Warren put the gun down."

"No, where are they? We don't want to hurt you old man, just give us Buffy and Faith." Warren held and his hand shock. Buffy heard the yelling and came to the door. Faith tried to get Buffy to come back. Andrew grabbed her arm. "Stay here.' Andrew whispered. He grabbed a knife and cut a slight in her arm. Andrew placed his hand over her cut and smeared the blood on his hands. Buffy looked at him confused. "Lay down and play dead. You too Faith." Andrew ran out the door.

"Warren you don't have anything left to do." Andrew held up his hands and smiled. Warren would never know what he had done.


End file.
